the_all_new_trollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
(I actually don't know)
This story is part of my Trollpasta Saga (TS for short) I promised. Also, I'm not from the US so... yeah. Enjoy! Before we start... About this story Well, I remember this story like it happened yesterday... because it happened yesterday. It's crazy to think about how a major change in my life happened so fast. You'll see why. Chapter 1: The trip After a long day of investigation, my pal David and I decided that we should take a break from work. Well, we were already planning a trip to the countryside of Europe. We were going to visit small villages in England because, unlike him, I actually like investigating things. And because English is the only language I know and is the official language of England, I thought that nothing bad could happen. The next day we woke up early because our flight started at 6:30 a.m. Well, everything went ok, until the flight took off and we were in the sky. I looked through the window and there were many birds outside, except that the plane was already many kilometers away from the ground and was flying at 900 km/h. There are birds that can fly at high altitudes, but no bird ever flew at 900 km/h. These weren't normal birds... was I hallucinating? I mean, I was tired and when I told that to my friend David and we looked back, they simply disappeared. Well, we arrived at England at around 7 p.m because of time zones. Well, it was already dark and I couldn't see well, but I swear that I saw a mysterious being walking around the camp. The airport was located far from the city and there weren't any builidings or houses, so I thought that there might be any monsters near here (yes, I sometimes have the mentality of a scared kid, but I didn't know that they existed!) Chapter 2: A bad idea with an interesting result And you know what I did?? I RAN TOWARDS HIM, OF COURSE! I'm being serious, I ran towards him. Full speed. And guess what? Guess what? ''He didn't kill me! '' Actually, he seemed pretty chill. I ran at him and tipped over something and fell on him. He looked at me like I was a sort of clown, as if he was trying to not laugh. But he said in clear English "Don't cry. But admit, it was funny" . He realized the mistake he made and imeddiately ran away. My friend was just watching from far. He was just as shocked as me. After that encounter, we went to the hotel and discussed about what was that. It could anything: an alien, a monster, I don't know. He looked like bigfoot to me. David said that he also heard it speaking English. He also remembered me about the birds we saw while we were going to London. If he also saw the bigfoot talking to me, then those birds are actually real and I'm not dreaming. Now I need to know what it ''really is. It was night, so we slept. And I slept peacefully :D Chapter 3: What happened to London? '''This part will be written later ' Stay tuned!Category:Monsters! Category:IVESTIGASHON